Cordless products/devices, such as power tools and laptop computers, often use rechargeable batteries. Types of rechargeable batteries may include nickel-cadmium, nickel-metal-hydride battery and/or lithium-ion cell chemistries. Since the cordless devices often use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells may be ordinarily packaged as battery packs that may be coupled to the cordless devices. Battery packs may be charged in the cordless devices or alternatively removed from the cordless devices and charged in battery chargers.
Various parameters may be set according to battery type. For example, remaining battery charge may be monitored and a charging state may be determined. Detection of a charging state is usually carried out in terms of the polar voltage of the battery. Batteries of different types have different characteristic curves of polar voltage-charging in relation to the remaining charge and also different charging capacity values. Thus, a predetermined and fixed voltage threshold for determining when to stop charging the battery may be optimal for one type of battery, but not for another.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.